


On Your Marks

by FantasyChic



Series: Race [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Petrovas, the powerful Bulgarian family is visiting Mystic Falls. A story of lies, betrayal, secrets and power. A Datherine/Stelena love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic what do ya think? request and suggestions welcome

"Damon," Mr. Salvatore said to his son.

"Yes, father?"

"I need you to take care of your brother. We'll be away-"

"And by 'we' you mean…" Damon loved getting under father skin. It was funny to see his angry face, because it looked like he is constipated.

"Your mother and I, who else did you, expect to be accompanying me on this trip?" Damon rolled my eyes, most likely he's going to take his mom and leave her with all the work while he goes to some strip club or something. That made him smile; Giuseppe Salvatore was always so serious and never smiled (at least not to him) that the idea of him getting a lap dance was funny. He would probably be yelling at the strippers for their 'inappropriate choice of attire.'

"Strip club" Damon said coughing.

"We going to Italy," dad said ignoring Damon.

"Why?"

"To visit Camilla... Giovanni for the week." the way he said his brother's name made it obvious that he didn't like him. Damon liked him, in a way he looked more like Uncle G than his dad. They had the same dark black hair and they were both tall. The only difference was that Giovanni's eyes were brown whilst Damon's were electric blue, like his mother's.

"So, which lame place are you and mom leaving us now?" Damon asked, whenever their parents both went on trips, they always made sure to leave them with family or friends.

"Please don't say grandpa's, they have absolutely no sugar in there house."

"No, the Petrova's have agreed to take you and Stefan in for the expenditure of our trip." Damon hated it when he used long words, if Giuseppe thought that it made him sound smarter he was dead wrong.

"For how long?"

"One month, be on your best behavior. I'm afraid that the Petrova's are not as tolerant as I am. They are one of the most honored and respected families in Europe. Tonight there's a dinner at the house in their honor." Just then his mother came through the front into the living room, with a clipboard a pen and her phone between her shoulders.

"No I said white, the cake is white, with a violet filling, because it the colour of royalty, I don't care if there are not really royal there close enough, hold on I got another call." she switched of her phone and pulled out another one, she kissed Giuseppe on the lips quickly and ruffled Damon's hair.

"Liz hi, really thanks, I have Damon bring it over, bye."

"What, I hate going to the Forbes house, Caroline's there."

"Probably should have thought of that before you cheated on her."

"What do I-" just then Mandy came in with the phone in her hands.

"Sir, you have a phone call, Lord Grigori Petrova." Mr. Salvatore immediately took the phone into his study.

"Does this Lord have a Lady or another Lord?"

"A lady." Marry Salvatore said, with a smile, she was the cool mother, sneaking Damon off to Disneyland when he was ten. It was there little secret no one knew not even the maids.

"Speaking of ladies, how are you doing?"

"Well there Emily, Heather, oh and off course the lovely Bonnie." his mother laughed she was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Poor girls." his father said, neither of them had realized that he had come back.

"Giuseppe it's just a little of fun, let the boy be." Marry defended him. Mr. Salvatore crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Having multiple partners is just 'a little of fun," he said in a bad imitation of her voice. "The boy must take after his mother, since you are an ace in that department."  
Damon growled, but Marry put hand on his shoulder, warning him.

"Mercy, have you seen my sister?"

"I think that she's tanning by the pool, Ms. Petrova."

"I am not an old lady like my mom, just call me Ana or Stasia or-"

"Okay, Ana." Mercy said quickly, stiffening her laugh Ana made her way to the elevator, a man in a suit followed her. She rolled her eyes, she hated that she couldn't go any were without 'protection from muggers' as their father called them. She just simply called them: creepy stalker guys in black who followed you every were. Even in the bathrooms, but thankfully they just waited outside the stall.  
She found her sister talking to Rebekah Mikaelson, the daughter of one of their biggest enemies, Mikael Mikaelson the big British businessman. The girls were sitting with their feet in the water. Suddenly Katerina "fainted" into the water.

"Ana, I can't swim, help." Ana rolled her eyes she knew very well she could swim, mother had taught them herself. Katherine closed her eyes and sank to the bottom.

Stefan was about to dive into the water to save the girl, but before he could Mr. Whale (yes seriously) dove in to rescue her. Stefan was surprised that he did not sink. Mr. Whale swam to the girl and brought her out and leaned forward to give her mouth to mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" get away from me." Katerina said as she opened her eyes, stupid fat guy, now he had ruined her plan to make out with the life guard. She got her things and run in to the house. Anastasia was rolling on the floor laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Stelena, a Petrova meets Elena but doesn't know it's her. Feedback and suggestions welcome. Oh and Elena is a little OOC in this chapter, let me know if i should keep her like this or like in TVD. Sorry for the delay, writers block.

##   
Elena walked to the balcony, she needed to get some fresh air. Jeremy was busy flirting with Bonnie, and she found the whole scene too weird. The only other people that she knew were Jeremy and Bonnie and Tyler, and she did not want to be around them right now and she had no idea were Ty was, probably bragging about being the son of the mayor, sometimes she wondered why she dated him, but then they were moments they were small moments but they were there all the same, when he wasn't being a dick and the just got along pretty well. The balcony was quite and no one seemed to be around, so it did surprise her, when a guy with brown hair and green eyes came up to her looking annoyed.  
“There you are I have been looking for you for every where,” then he stopped and looked at her.  
“So you ditched me to go of with your friend, change your dress and hair style. It looks good,” he said before she could speak.   
“Although, it looked way better before, and your hair is better curly. But this is good too, almost too innocent for you.”  
“What are you-” before she could finish he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, then before she could even react he kissed her.  
“Thought we could continue were we left off.” he said with a small smirk.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Does this remind you?”   
“Wha-” he pulled her in for another kiss, this one unlike the other one was passionate, and she almost kissed him back, when a familiar voice said:  
“Elena!” she turned and saw Ty looking at her in anger, she pushed the guy aside.  
“I think you have mistaken-” she had barley finished speaking when Tyler lunged at the brunette and punched him straight in the face.  
“Ty stop!” she screamed but he did not listen he was on top of the guy raining punches down on him, the new guy pushed him off him, and kneed him in the stomach.  
“Never ever attack a Salvatore.” with every word he deliver a kick to Tyler, then wiped the blood of his face. Shit, so he was a Salvatore. Great. All that Elena knew about that family was that they were the richest family in Mystic Falls, that they had founded the town in 1864 together with the Lockwoods, that they came from Italy, (were the two male heirs went to school, and only came home for holidays and when they had no school. What were their names again, David and Steven?) and that they were really proud of their name.   
Oh, and they were throwing this party, they would probably get kicked out now, and then her parent would lecture her on being more like older sister Meredith, who was studying to be a doctor at Whitemore collage. Elena hated her so much, don't judge her you would hate her too if you knew her. She was always writing everything in her stupid journal (I mean you does that anymore) and she had no fashion sense what so ever. The Salvatore gave her one last look before he went in side. Tyler pushed passed her while holding his bloody nose.  
“Ty-”  
“Shut it, you know what Gilbert, have fun dancing by yourself at the Prom... cause I done with you.”  
“Ty, wait” she tried to say but he pushed her away and went inside, bit before he could a guy pushed him back out side.  
“Is that any way to treat a lady, much less a princess.” said a guy with long dark hair, when he said princess he winked at her.  
"Listen buddy, i suggest that you get out of my way or-"  
"Or what? Hmm, you'll get your ass beat again. No you listen, buddy. Apologize to the Katerina right no. Unless you want to regret ever pushing her.” Katerina? Elena thought she heard her father say that name, Princess Katerina, why would this guy think that she looked like a princess? Before he even finished speaking Tyler punched him, but he caught it and twisted his arm behind him.  
“I don't hear you apologizing.' the dark haired guy said, smirking.  
“Fuck yoahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” he said that because the guy had twisted his arm even more.  
“Fine, I'm sorry princess I'll not do it again.” satisfied the guy let go of him, Ty disappeared in the house but not before say in his I'm-a-Lockwood-and-you-are-going-to-pay-for-messing-with-me look and disappeared in the party.  
“Thank you mysterious guy, may I know your name.” the guy looked at her strangely.  
“Are you joking Katerina, you can't even remember you loving, dashing, smart, handsome brother.” she rolled her eyes, cocky much?He folded his arms. “You should be thanking me that I saved your ass, papa will kill you if he found out. Let go in bitch before Ana tattles. Papa and Mama Alex got in a fight to save Kat's ass.” he laughed then he frowned and went inside what the hell was going on why the hell did this guy call her Katerina? And if he called her sister does that mean that he is Prince...she heard her parent gossiping about the Peterson? Or some name like that she couldn't remember, she never really paid attention to what her parents say, most of it was just gossip. Apparently Mrs. Peterson was American and half Bulgarian and she belonged to a very important family, and then she had gotten engaged to Gregor at sixteen and that she had gotten pregnant by another man when she got married and apparently she had twins but she gave one of them away (seriously sound like something straight out of a soap opera, those silly ones that Isobel always watched). If she had twins she would certainly never give one away, that was not right and why did she have to give the other away the could of grown up together, but now they had to spend their whole life not knowing about the other, that was just cruel, if she was one of the twins she would never forgive her so-called mother for that. A mother was supposed to love their children no matter how hard to handle they are they are supposed to love them with all their hear, not give them away to spend and grow up with out knowing the other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? a little short but next time it be longer I promise. The first chapter did not really have a lot of Datherine, it was more Steferine and Klatherine, but next chap will be Datherine to the core and also Double Trouble!!!! Damon's POV


	3. Chapter 3

“Is it true that you're like...Italian, cause that's like totes cool.” The blond said, what was her name again was it Linda? Lisa? He wasn't really paying attention to her at all, (aside from her breasts and her ass) he was thinking of the girl he had met at the start of the party. Why? Damon didn't know, but there was something about her that just drew him to her. Speaking of the devil, Damon noted, looking at her from the conner of his eyes. She was wearing a different dress (if one could consider a piece of black cloth that barley covered one's ass a dress, but he wasn't complaining) from when he had seen her last. It was very sexy and black, and she wore the highest high heels that Damon had ever seen in his life.  
“Finally I get to be alone with the princesses.” Damon said when she has close enough to hear him.  
“Not entirely.” Katherine said glancing at his “lady friends”, the blond put her arm around his, he smirked was she trying to declare that he was hers, he didn't like being owned, he liked to own.  
“Oh well, Linda was just-”  
“My names Lisa, I told you that-”  
“I said,” he said turning to look at her, “That you were just leaving.” she stood still for a few seconds,  
“Yes, I was just leaving.” she said in a monotone voice and let go of his arm, took her drink and left. The rest of her friends following her. Good, he didn't have to bother with them. Now he turned to the “princesses”. She was looking at him oddly.  
“Care for a drink, my prince-ass.” she cracked a smile,   
“Sure, Mr. Salva-whore.”   
____________________________

“JUG, JUG, JUG” Damon could hear the crowd chanting, they were outside, where a couple of High School kids had set up a more...high school like party in the woods far away from their parents and anyone who might be able to help them if any of got...attacked by something. He smirked at the thought he truly wondered if mortals had gotten dumber and dumber over the centuries. He finished of with his keg stand, then handed the hose to Kat, (she had asked him to call her) she took the whole think in her mouth and stared sucking. Damon strangely turned on. He felt him self get hard.  
“I'm going to dance,” she said, after she finished. It was hard to believe, but even after about three keg stands, she wasn't even drunk. (though she was starting to hobble slightly when she walked. He was disappointed really he had wanted to fuck her then she'd just be another dead drunk princesses)   
“Dance with me.” she said taking his arm, he shook her off.  
“Later,” he said he was really thirsty and not for alcohol. “I'm gonna get us drinks.” he said walking away.  
“Booo, buzzzz kill!” she slurred, starting to show sighs of drunkenness. Good that means she wouldn't hesitate. Damon kept walking, just you wait, by the end of today you will be screaming my name and begging me to stop. Damon walked to a group of girls who he recognized, time for dinner.....   
__________________  
Damon threw the blood stained napkin on the ground that girl was delicious, but he bet Kat tasted a thousand times better. He had spared her pitiful life, cause he had to keep an empty stomach for the main event. Damon made his way back to were he had left Kat, He found her dancing with a guy. Damon felt angry all of a sudden, He had barely left for less then a second, then she had started dancing with a guy. Damon felt his blood boil when he realized who they guy was. If she had danced with any other guy he would have been more then pissed. If she she had danced with any other werewolf (or soon to be any way.) he would have been furious, but of all the guys she had to be dancing with she had to be dancing with Mason Lockwood. Damon was more then outraged, what he felt they hadn't crated a word for yet. It was a mixture of outraged, disgusted, and all the angry and nasty words that made you angry and want to puke. A Lockwood, a werewolf he could take (maybe, there were such wanna be vamps.) but a Lockwood he couldn't take. The Salvatores had been at war with them since they were human. The witch had been so sorry for the abominations that she had created, that she had turned their families worst enemies to beasts. They were the only ones who could kill their species, but luckily it only made them sick. Wolfs and Lockwoods made him sick, so you can't really blame him when he punched Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think next chapter a bit of klatherine and Kason? Mastherine? and of course Datherine and a flashback ohhhhhhh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you guys had to wait so long, but i had a lot of personal stuff to deal with, and loss of inspiration. They killed my kat. So as a treat a chapter to make up for the wait featuring datherine (of course) and jonnie.

"katerine-" 

"Stop, calling me that geez." Elena said, she was just looking for Jeremy because she wanted to go home before 'Lord' Salvatore got them kicked out, when a man with grey hair stopped her. She could tell that he had been quite the heart-breaker in his younger days as he looked like George Clooney's twin, well if George was buff and never smilled and looked like a vampire.

"Yes George." she said before she could stop herself, the man scowled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father"

"Well I talk to Grayson like that, since he is my father and not you"  
"Grayson...Grayson Gilbert. Elena." before Elena could ask how the hell he knew her name, the cocky guy from ealier came. The one who had called her Katerina.

"Father," he said, nodding to her. Now that they were close Elena could acctually see that the new guy and her supposd father looked like coppies of each other except the new guy looked like younger and had longer hair. 

"Alexandar," Alexander said something in another langue. His farther nodded and said something, Alexandar did not look happy, but he bowed and left.  
His father turned to her, he picked up a napkin and wrote something on it and gave it to her.

"I wished we had more time, but Nadina waits for no one." He pressed the napkin in her hands, then disapeared into the crowed.

*****************************  
Bonnie took another sip of her wine, just as jeremy was going to refill it. She jumped up quickly but still got some on her dress.

"Opps"jeremy said innocently but with a smile on his face. 

"Guess you have to walk around naked now" Bonnie rolled her eyes 

"And you'ld like that won't you. you, I going to the bathroom" she did not realise that she had a smile as she made her way to the bathroom. She knew that Jeremy liked her, it was so obvious from the way he flirted with her, carried her books, and acctually looked away from his video games to greet her when she came over. It was so weird, and Bonnie acctually flirted with him, though she was not intrested in anything right now, not after Ben. She was so ingrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice that he had followed het until her back collided with the wall, Jeremy's lips were on her. It took het a while to realize that she was also kissing him back, they were inturrupted by someone clearing their throat suddenly Bonnie felt very,verry naked.  
*****************************  
Katherine was pissed first she had been kissed by fat Bob, then she had been dragged to go to this borring dinner/party/meeting, then just when she was starting to like it and got a supper cute boy (who was way hotter than that slow lifeguard), who left her to go who knows were, then some guy had asked her to dance, and that almost made up for the hot dark haired stranger. Almost. Then out of no were the hot stranger came and punched him, the other guy Mason had yelled something about a full moon and ran off into the woods. And now the the dark haired stranger came over to her. She closed her eyes, he had a mad expresion in her eyes that made him seem hotter if that was even possible. She felt his hand grip hers, hard. She felt a gust of wind on her face. When she oppened her eyes there the scenarry had changed. Before she could ask how they got there, the stranger pulled her to him and spoke harshly to her

"Why the hell were you dancing with Lockwood." 

"So I can dance with whom ever I like. And I would not of had to dance with him had you not dissapeared-" his tightend grip cut her off. 

"So you do like me" before she coul say anything more he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is that? Next stelana and datherine and flashback


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life sucks, from know on to say sorry for not writing for more than 2 years the chapters will be longer

"Here have you been, my love?" Nadiana asked her husband, it was almost time for him to give his speech, and Nadiana wanted to make sure that he did not belt out a horrendous rendition of their native land's national anthem, as he did whenever he drank. Grigori was a light weight, both a blessing and a curse he said to her. Nadiana however saw it only as a blessing.

 

 

_Nadiana looked over at that cursed movie, why did  Trevor have to put it on, again she wished that he had died instead of their parents. Grigori looked over at the screen with a longing in his eyes that Nadiana did not like._

_"They should send her letters, they should meet after all this years apart." Grigori said tearfully as he watched the screen **The Twins** , Nadiana read as she looked at the CD cover. So that is the reason Trevor did not let her see he cover. Nadiana would have his head soon.  _

_"We have to go back Nadiana, we have to. Call..call Jenna-" Nadiana glared at him, that name had not been spoken in the house for the past five years. Grigori stopped immediately at her glare_

_"Sorry darling. But we have to get them to grow up together. Katerina needs to have a sister." Nadiana could not stand his wailing for any longer so she did something that she would regret for the next 9 months. Grigori had barely made love to her since Katerina was born, something that made her hate the girl even more, and her husband. Neglect had slowly snuffed out the little love she had for him after Jenna. However Nadiana truly could not stand his wailing anymore, so she took the Vodka and poured two shots._

_"And she still shall, my love. Or she could have a little brother to play with as Alex is more interested in playing with little Malachi." Nadiana pushed the glass into his hand and turned of that cursed film, she ran her hand along Grigori's thigh suggestively. Oh they still lay together, put he did not have the same look as that very first night in Mystic Falls, it was pure sex. He was still a man after all. And she still had her charms. And when he called out Jenna's name, she put it down to the alcohol. He was drunk, he did not mean to._

 

"Nadiana did you here me. Nadiana?"  Grigori had been calling her for a while, Nadiana blinked and only then realized that she had all eyes on her. 

"Sorry, Grigori. I was just thinking of all our memories here. Such...wonderful times."  It was not Nadiana's wish to come back here it was her foolish brother's suggestion that Katerina was almost a woman now that had made her husband come to Mystic Falls after 17 years away so he could see his o _ther_   daughter on her 18th birthday. Grigori had told her that he was going to see why Mikael insisted on staying in a town were nothing ever happened and yet, his businesses were flourishing. Nadiana had seen through him, as she always did her husband was an open book. Now as she looked at him he looked like when he was in meetings and there was only ten minuet left on the clock. The sparkle in his eye as he thought about riding Calvo into the deep woods. Of putting his feet in the river and throwing in his fishing line. What was her dear foolish husband up to?

 

"I was just saying to our guest how much this town has changed since our last visit." Grigori said, looking over at her, Grigori looked as if he had just come out of a dream so beautiful it hurt him to wake up. Nadiana put this piece of information aside, she had pleasantries to make.

 

Alex was worried for his sister, she spoke in the tone of a peasant...sorry citizen to him. If Alexander was at home or not at a party he would of went for a swim, but he was. SO Alex settled on washing his face instead.  As he neared the bathroom he heard peculiar sounds coming from with in. Alex ventured into the bathroom and saw a boy of similar age to himself and the pretty young thing that Alex had been shamelessly eyeing all evening. The boy was trying his best but couldn't even get a single moan out of Sexy's lips. Alex decided to spare him from further embarrassment and made himself known,so he cleared his throat. Both turned to him, the girl as red as her lips, and closing her pretty green eyes that had entrapped Alex since the moment they caught his. 

"What do you want dude, can't you see that we were busy in here. Get OUT!" The rude, ungrateful boy yelled (actually YELLED) at him the crown prince. How dare this peasant even dare make eye contact with him. If this was back home, this uncouth boy would be spending his future nights on the street and having to steel from the flies food. This is why Alex was never nice to people, they always took it the wrong way.

"Mind your tongue, peasant." Alex said as he glared at the younger boy, usually peasants ran away if Alex just entered the room. However the idiotic boy only glared back at him. Alex wanted very much to rip the boy to shreds. Alex had started to feel like that again, it always happened close to the full moon. Alex had asked his mother about it, but she had just laughed it of and taken him to see a Psychologist. Mother of the year everyone. Before he could rip the insubordinate brat to pieces, he shoved him out of the door and slammed the door in his face.

"Jeremy no!" Alex heard the pretty girl shriek. Jeremy, he would remember that name. The door was promptly opened by Sexy and she stared at him with her emeralds.

"He is so sorry, your highness...or something. He will not do that again." Sexy said, the boy- Jeremy frowning behind her.

"It is no fault of yours, Sexy." Jeremy's frown turned to a snarl, Sexy blushed he really needed to get her name.

"However, I do think that you should be more educated on proper tittles of address to royals. I shall pick you up tomorrow and I shall teach you A thing or two about royals." Alex winked and Sexy blushed even more.

"My prince, I cannot-"

"First lesson, one does not say no to a royal"

"Yes, my prince." Sexy bowed, Jeremy frowned, and Alex pounced like his father had always told him to do to opportunity.

"Hold up, Bonnie-"

"You don't refuse royalty Jeremy."Bonnie, Alex shall remember that name.

 

Stephen was pissed how the hell did that guy think he was to ruin his clothes. He loved that shirt, Stephen signed as he made his way out of his room. In front of him Damon's door opened and the princes stepped out trying to put on her heels and closing the door at the same time.Stephen stopped and watched in curiosity, as the girl banged her head in the door and fell to the ground.

"Shit" She cursed as she tried to pull herself back up.

"Is that the type of language that a princess such as yourself should be using?" Stephen said as he made his way over to her, he helped her up and closed his brother's door. Stephen could smell the blood on her, that peeked his interests. The first girl in a long time to leave his brother's room still alive, but even Damon surely wasn't idiotic enough to drain her.

"You, how did you sneak in?" Stephen stopped himself from scoffing, of course she had not thought him worth her time, she had seen him as a child see a toy something to play with to keep boredom at bay. 

"Why do you keep changing clothes and your hair?" Stephen asked abruptly, it as true now he make up was thicker, and her hair was now in curls, albeit messed up curls. And she was back to wearing her black short dress. Was this part of her game, to confuse him and make him go crazy with desire. Before she could answer though, the door opened and Damon stepped out.

"There you are, thought you could sneak away did you." Damon pulled her to him, then he noticed him

"Steffy, Kathy won't you say hi to Stef." Damon compelled

"Hi Stef." 'Kathy' said, Stephen might not like her, but he did not like seeing anyone's free will taken from them. Maybe Damon had compelled her to play this dress up game, Stephen would not put it past him. Stephen remember how Damon had once compelled Hitler act like any animal Damon so desired. Damon still liked childish games.

"Good now finish saying hello and come back inside, I'm not done with you yet." Damon said as he kissed her full on the lips and went back inside. Sadly for Damon, Stephen also liked playing games.

 

All the vampires at the party heard Damon scream out in pain, one had a smirk on his face, one had a concerned look on her face, a the last had an annoyed look on his face.When they heard the next scream however none where smiling. Lilly rushed u[ stairs to her son room and found Damon feasting on the guest of honors daughter. She failed to notice however the discarded flower of Vervain on the floor, but Damon noticed it alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life sucks, from know on to say sorry for not writing for more than 2 years the chapters will be longer

"Here have you been, my love?" Nadiana asked her husband, it was almost time for him to give his speech, and Nadiana wanted to make sure that he did not belt out a horrendous rendition of their native land's national anthem, as he did whenever he drank. Grigori was a light weight, both a blessing and a curse he said to her. Nadiana however saw it only as a blessing.

 

 

_Nadiana looked over at that cursed movie, why did  Trevor have to put it on, again she wished that he had died instead of their parents. Grigori looked over at the screen with a longing in his eyes that Nadiana did not like._

_"They should send her letters, they should meet after all this years apart." Grigori said tearfully as he watched the screen **The Twins** , Nadiana read as she looked at the CD cover. So that is the reason Trevor did not let her see he cover. Nadiana would have his head soon.  _

_"We have to go back Nadiana, we have to. Call..call Jenna-" Nadiana glared at him, that name had not been spoken in the house for the past five years. Grigori stopped immediately at her glare_

_"Sorry darling. But we have to get them to grow up together. Katerina needs to have a sister." Nadiana could not stand his wailing for any longer so she did something that she would regret for the next 9 months. Grigori had barely made love to her since Katerina was born, something that made her hate the girl even more, and her husband. Neglect had slowly snuffed out the little love she had for him after Jenna. However Nadiana truly could not stand his wailing anymore, so she took the Vodka and poured two shots._

_"And she still shall, my love. Or she could have a little brother to play with as Alex is more interested in playing with little Malachi." Nadiana pushed the glass into his hand and turned of that cursed film, she ran her hand along Grigori's thigh suggestively. Oh they still lay together, put he did not have the same look as that very first night in Mystic Falls, it was pure sex. He was still a man after all. And she still had her charms. And when he called out Jenna's name, she put it down to the alcohol. He was drunk, he did not mean to._

 

"Nadiana did you here me. Nadiana?"  Grigori had been calling her for a while, Nadiana blinked and only then realized that she had all eyes on her. 

"Sorry, Grigori. I was just thinking of all our memories here. Such...wonderful times."  It was not Nadiana's wish to come back here it was her foolish brother's suggestion that Katerina was almost a woman now that had made her husband come to Mystic Falls after 17 years away so he could see his o _ther_   daughter on her 18th birthday. Grigori had told her that he was going to see why Mikael insisted on staying in a town were nothing ever happened and yet, his businesses were flourishing. Nadiana had seen through him, as she always did her husband was an open book. Now as she looked at him he looked like when he was in meetings and there was only ten minuet left on the clock. The sparkle in his eye as he thought about riding Calvo into the deep woods. Of putting his feet in the river and throwing in his fishing line. What was her dear foolish husband up to?

 

"I was just saying to our guest how much this town has changed since our last visit." Grigori said, looking over at her, Grigori looked as if he had just come out of a dream so beautiful it hurt him to wake up. Nadiana put this piece of information aside, she had pleasantries to make.

 

Alex was worried for his sister, she spoke in the tone of a peasant...sorry citizen to him. If Alexander was at home or not at a party he would of went for a swim, but he was. SO Alex settled on washing his face instead.  As he neared the bathroom he heard peculiar sounds coming from with in. Alex ventured into the bathroom and saw a boy of similar age to himself and the pretty young thing that Alex had been shamelessly eyeing all evening. The boy was trying his best but couldn't even get a single moan out of Sexy's lips. Alex decided to spare him from further embarrassment and made himself known,so he cleared his throat. Both turned to him, the girl as red as her lips, and closing her pretty green eyes that had entrapped Alex since the moment they caught his. 

"What do you want dude, can't you see that we were busy in here. Get OUT!" The rude, ungrateful boy yelled (actually YELLED) at him the crown prince. How dare this peasant even dare make eye contact with him. If this was back home, this uncouth boy would be spending his future nights on the street and having to steel from the flies food. This is why Alex was never nice to people, they always took it the wrong way.

"Mind your tongue, peasant." Alex said as he glared at the younger boy, usually peasants ran away if Alex just entered the room. However the idiotic boy only glared back at him. Alex wanted very much to rip the boy to shreds. Alex had started to feel like that again, it always happened close to the full moon. Alex had asked his mother about it, but she had just laughed it of and taken him to see a Psychologist. Mother of the year everyone. Before he could rip the insubordinate brat to pieces, he shoved him out of the door and slammed the door in his face.

"Jeremy no!" Alex heard the pretty girl shriek. Jeremy, he would remember that name. The door was promptly opened by Sexy and she stared at him with her emeralds.

"He is so sorry, your highness...or something. He will not do that again." Sexy said, the boy- Jeremy frowning behind her.

"It is no fault of yours, Sexy." Jeremy's frown turned to a snarl, Sexy blushed he really needed to get her name.

"However, I do think that you should be more educated on proper tittles of address to royals. I shall pick you up tomorrow and I shall teach you A thing or two about royals." Alex winked and Sexy blushed even more.

"My prince, I cannot-"

"First lesson, one does not say no to a royal"

"Yes, my prince." Sexy bowed, Jeremy frowned, and Alex pounced like his father had always told him to do to opportunity.

"Hold up, Bonnie-"

"You don't refuse royalty Jeremy."Bonnie, Alex shall remember that name.

 

Stephen was pissed how the hell did that guy think he was to ruin his clothes. He loved that shirt, Stephen signed as he made his way out of his room. In front of him Damon's door opened and the princes stepped out trying to put on her heels and closing the door at the same time.Stephen stopped and watched in curiosity, as the girl banged her head in the door and fell to the ground.

"Shit" She cursed as she tried to pull herself back up.

"Is that the type of language that a princess such as yourself should be using?" Stephen said as he made his way over to her, he helped her up and closed his brother's door. Stephen could smell the blood on her, that peeked his interests. The first girl in a long time to leave his brother's room still alive, but even Damon surely wasn't idiotic enough to drain her.

"You, how did you sneak in?" Stephen stopped himself from scoffing, of course she had not thought him worth her time, she had seen him as a child see a toy something to play with to keep boredom at bay. 

"Why do you keep changing clothes and your hair?" Stephen asked abruptly, it as true now he make up was thicker, and her hair was now in curls, albeit messed up curls. And she was back to wearing her black short dress. Was this part of her game, to confuse him and make him go crazy with desire. Before she could answer though, the door opened and Damon stepped out.

"There you are, thought you could sneak away did you." Damon pulled her to him, then he noticed him

"Steffy, Kathy won't you say hi to Stef." Damon compelled

"Hi Stef." 'Kathy' said, Stephen might not like her, but he did not like seeing anyone's free will taken from them. Maybe Damon had compelled her to play this dress up game, Stephen would not put it past him. Stephen remember how Damon had once compelled Hitler act like any animal Damon so desired. Damon still liked childish games.

"Good now finish saying hello and come back inside, I'm not done with you yet." Damon said as he kissed her full on the lips and went back inside. Sadly for Damon, Stephen also liked playing games.

 

All the vampires at the party heard Damon scream out in pain, one had a smirk on his face, one had a concerned look on her face, a the last had an annoyed look on his face.When they heard the next scream however none where smiling. Lilly rushed u[ stairs to her son room and found Damon feasting on the guest of honors daughter. She failed to notice however the discarded flower of Vervain on the floor, but Damon noticed it alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Wifi for the last month

Katerina was so surprised when Damon kissed her, all resentment she had for him melted the instant their lips connected. His lips tasted like wine and…blood? Maybe she bit him too hard on the lip and drew, some. However, before Katerina could think about it more, Damon hosted her up and backed her into a tree. He then proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, to her collar bone. Katerina moaned she had never felt like this before, she moaned again and she felt Damon’s smirk against her lips

“I’ll teach you to dance with Lockwood.” Damon whispered in her ear, before Katerina could respond he continued his way down to her chest. Katerina closed her eyes, she felt the rush of wind in her ears. When she opened them again she found, that they were now in a large room with a King sized bed with silk sheets in the centre.

“No.” Katerina said, she had never done this before (contrary to popular belief). Katerina was still a girl. Father’s and Alex’s over protectiveness caused her to act the way and dress the way she did, she hated being controlled. Damon stop and stared at her with his eyes of blue.

“And why not. It’s not like you have not done this before.” Damon caught Katerina’s hand before it connected with his check. 

“You will not speak to me like that. Unhand me!” Katerina struggled to free her hand in vain from Damon’s iron-like grip. Damon pulled her closer and began trail his way down her body with kisses.

“Whatever. Do. You. Really. Want. Me. To. Stop.” With each word Damon went ever so slowly down.

“No, please stop. Please. I have not done this yet. Please.” Katerina could not believe that this was happening to her again, but surely Damon would never, he was not like the Joker. Damon stopped, she both felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. Damon blinked at Katerina, then again. Then he started laughing, louder and louder. When Damon finally collected himself, caressed her check. Blue met brown, as he said:

“You want me, you want me so much. Don’t you?” Damon asked Katerina, Katerina was suddenly aware of how incredibly hot he looked in his suit.  
“  
Yes, I want you, very much.” Katerina found herself saying. It was like someone was forcing her to think thoughts that she did not recognize.

“Good so stay. Oh and I have a rule about hot girls and clothes in my room. And you are not following it.” Damon said before he pushed her down on the bed.

Katerina looked out at the door that Damon had gone through a second ago. She heard the door click and shot out of bed. Katerina did not know why but her gut was telling her to get the hell out of Damon’s room, Katerina slipped on her dress, and but on one of her heels while heading to the door, she quickly opened it. Katerina thanked the lord that it made no sound, she tried closing it and putting on her other shoe but fell flat on her butt. Katerina cursed.

“Is that the type of language that a princess such as yourself should use?” Katerina looked up at the extended hand of the lifeguard. Oh so now he wanted to save her! And how had he got invited to the Salvatore’s party oh had he snuck in. If so Katerina needed to know, she had never wanted to come in the first place. Katerina had only stayed thus far for Damon, who had now became a demon.

“How did you sneak in?” The lifeguard scowled, but before he could answer Damon appeared. First this lifeguard had been to slow to save her from a large man’s lips, and now he had distracted Katerina with his sudden appearance that she had forgot all about Damon. If they were back home this lifeguard would be dead. Thankfully Damon left, Stef (was that really his name) looked into the Princess’s eyes and told her to follow him. Stef led her down to a room filled with purple and white flowers.

“Now how about you tickle Damon, Katerina.” Stef said as he looked down into her eyes. Katerina was sent back up with the flower in hand.

“Finally, I was worried Stefan broke his Bunny diet.” Katerina had no idea what that meant. Katerina had no idea what happened next but next thing she knew Damon had his hand warped around her neck and her back roughly collided with the wall.

“Now were on earth did you get that?!” Damon growled at her, Katerina tried to say something but her voice abandoned her as her mind tried to warp itself on what her eyes beheld. Damon’s eyes had turned blood red and thick dark veins were clearly visible under his eyes.

“Demon!” Katerina tried to get away from him, but he slammed her back against the wall, and while she was still disoriented, Damon bit Katerina. Katerina screamed, but not like she had screamed earlier. This scream was shriller and encompassed everything from pain to disbelief to horror. Suddenly Damon was thrown of off her, and quicker than her eyes could follow was dragged out of the room. A brown haired woman, she remembered to be their hostess (Katerina had long since forgotten her name) stood smiling tightly and regretfully above her.

“Forgive me, my lady.” She said before her brown eyes trained themselves on her own.

Alexander was bored, he would rather be doing anything else really. He would even rather entertain Anastasia. Alex wanted more than anything to dance with Sexy Bonnie, but he would have to wait till he had carried out father’s wish.  
“You have gotten rusty, Alex. After we go back to Bulgaria, you will start dancing again.” His mother said after the third time he had gotten a step wrong and almost stepped on her foot. Alex rolled his eyes, prompting her mother to raise an eyebrow.  
“And soon, you are starting to pick up unhealthy American habits.” Will. Alex did not like having that word directed at him, actually he did not like being ordered. At least father had said please, but Alex still did not get why father needed Alex to distract their mother so he could talk with Katerina. Or had father noticed he peculiar attitude, and wanted mother not pick up on it.   
“Mother can I ask you a question?” Alex said turning serious, as the swayed to the last beats of the song. Nadia signed knowing what he was to ask.  
“That is a question” Nadia said in an attempt to avoid it, Alex spun her around to avoid her seeing him roll his eyes. They did not call her Ice Queen for nothing, behind her back of course. The song ended and Alex pulled his mother to their table as the next song started. Nadia took a glass of red wine from a passing waiter, before she sat.

“I will tell you later my son, when you are ready. But know this, nothing is wrong with you, it is just in your blood, the anger.” Nadia said as she took a long sip.

“But neither father, Katerina, Ana, nor you have problem akin to mine. So how can it be in the blood, if I am the only one in our family? Not even Uncle Trevor or Aunt Rose are like this. Is there something wrong with me?” Nadia bit her lip hard like she did whenever she was uncomfortable. Although that could just be because he had mentioned her half-siblings, as was no love lost between them.

“Do not say that my son. You are normal, you are the best of the three. Now I cannot tell you now as the walls have ears. I promise I will someday, go and find your father. I wish to speak with him.” Alex frowned as his mother was still beating around the bush, he had so much question to ask her. But she had already turned her attention to Ana who was dancing with the youngest Mikaelson. Alex downed the rest of his mother’s drink and went to find father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for reading even if you don't comment to give me feedback that i can use to make this fic better but, thanks for reading it's nice when people read your things. Thanks for sticking by this fic while i was sorting out my life. And to fill the TVD shaped whole in my heart I might (if University and life allow) update three times a week any ways, were a gift two times in a day, enjoy. please comment, I'm really desperate for comments if you have not noticed, i talk a lot by the way (write) OK I'll stop HAPPY READING!

The note had said to meet on the third floor balcony, Elena had gone with Bonnie. She was not crazy enough to meet a guy who knew her name without knowing her, without backup. Beside Bonnie and Jeremy were busy arguing about some guy. Elena was happy to spend time with Bonnie as it felt like Jeremy had stolen her best friend as of late.

“I told you to come alone.” A smooth, silky voice said behind them. Both girl turned around to face Lord Patterson or whoever he was.

 

“Yeah, like I’m going to listen to you, Lord Baelish.” Elena said, she really needed to do something about her word vomit. Thankfully the lord did not seem to get the reference, which would have been fine if she did not explain it to him. His confused look turned to a scowl.

“I would never, maybe in my younger days. But never in my life have I visited such an establishment in recent times.” Seems the old guy had word vomit too. Finally he noticed Bonnie and paled.

“Abigail.” Elena wondered if this guy was a spy and she had just put both her and Bonnie’s life in danger by asking her to tag along.

“How do you know my mom’s name?”

“Mother?” The lord said, his face now resembling milk.

“Yes Abby Bennett, how do you know her?”

“Nadia is from here, this is where we met. I knew your mother, Miss Bennett. Also your aunt, Elena. I…just heard of her unfortunate fate. You have my deepest sympathies.” Elena bit back tears, Jenna had been more like a big sister than an aunt. Elena still did not know what was able to rip her head of like that.

“Where is Abigail now, Ms. Bennett?” That was a bad question, Bonnie burst out into tears and ran downstairs. 

“Abby left her, and kept coming and leaving.” Elena informed him, and could not help her accusatory tone.

“I am sorry, Elena I did not-“

“How the hell do you know my name? I don’t even know you, yet you know Abby, my dad, and Jenna, who are you?”

“I am King Grigori of the royal Petrov house of Bulgaria. I was…friends with your, parents as well as Abby and Jenna.”

“That’s a long name, my-your highness.” Elena said she did not know much about royalty, but from what she had seen from GOT, Elena preferred her head on her head instead of a spike. Elena at least hoped that this guy was a more Stark leader than a Lannister (Baratheon) leader. She hoped that his greying black hair would attest to that. King Grigori laughed slightly, breaking the tension.

“Tell me Elena, what do you want most in live?”

“I don’t know. I have all I need.” Elena had never really thought about what she wants from live, her life was okay, amazing compared to people in war torn countries.

“We all need water, Elena. But all would choose wine over water.”

“I guess then I want…a happy life.” And an understanding and loving boyfriend.

“A sad life, a peaceful life. But a happy life has not been invented yet, and never will so long as humans are selfish, which is to say eternity.

“Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound quotable?” Grigori cracked a smile, this girl was so like and unlike Katerina. Elena reminded him of a younger Katerina before she had known the world dynamics of girls and boys.

“My family is the very poetic.” Your family.


End file.
